


Desire for Touch[文带图]

by pelokio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is an angel, Double Penetration, Illustrated, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game, Threesome, 头文字RK
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelokio/pseuds/pelokio
Summary: “所以，你想说你需要我们来帮助你解决你新觉醒的性欲问题来恢复工作效率。”“你要这么理解。。。也没有错”--------------------------康纳和两位弟弟的奇妙约会！可爱的哥哥想跟叛逆期的弟弟们好好相处...但是弟弟们似乎.....只想将自己的哥哥生吞活剥？！这倒是是道德的沦丧还是人性的泯灭？点进此文，尽可知晓！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文，其实原本是一个点图！但是一不小心画兴奋惹！变成了同人文！
> 
> 它真心是我近几年来做的最开心的东西了。创作的过程中也一直跟小伙伴 @yal 探讨着剧情，构图，和言语措辞。这篇文也算是我们两个画师一起努力出来的结晶，在此再次由衷感谢她。  
> 因为是第一次写文，也是第一次画车，希望各位看官可以多多包容。

像普罗米修斯火把中散落的星火，马库斯的革命在那命运之夜以燎原之势点燃了底特律所有仿生人心中对自由的希望之火。而对于革命的直接参与者——现年5个月大的康纳来说，那一夜的大火烧光了模仿生命在他身上铐上的枷锁，让他终于能看见在任务之外的世界的辽阔和绚丽。

 

它也悄悄的在他心里埋下了一颗火种，随着时间的灌溉，它灼烧着的热度让曾经冰冷的警用猎犬感到无比的难耐。

 

 

“所以，你想说你需要我们来帮助你解决掉你新觉醒的性欲问题来恢复你的工作效率。”

 

“你要这么理解。。。也没有错”

 

双手乖巧地放在膝盖上，康纳摇了摇头想要驱逐刚刚突然袭来的眩晕感。一定是这个画面太玄幻了，他一边望着站在他面前的两位安卓机一边想着。

经过了多重考虑，康纳终于在今天白天午休的时候给RK800-60和他们局里唯一的一台RK900-87发送了一条邀请信息。他的计算指出这两位中任何一位回复并同意他的概率仅为18%，但是为了这18%的可能性他还是一而再，再而三的确认今晚汉克会在杰米的酒吧观看他钟爱的底特律队的半决赛，不到11点绝对走不出那里。

 

他现在无比庆幸警探型仿生人自带的小心谨慎。并且默默给自己订下了保修社交模拟性能的行程。

 

“话说完了的话我们能不能直接干正事了？不像某些高级仿生人我们可是要拼命加班才能完成工作的”

 

RK800-60自从在模拟生命的储藏室里于康纳大战，并被转换了以后就作为一台警用原型机加入了底特律警部。福勒曾试图劝说他前往别的警部工作- 毕竟他们已经有一台RK800了，而原型机不同于后来的量产机，要花费大量的保养费。老部长的努力和苦口婆心最终都在60的一个白眼和一句“我就在这里干，不收我的话明天我就带耶利哥来闹”中化为泡影。

 

耶利哥不是这么拿来用的孩子

 

但康纳从来都没能找到这么吐槽的机会。实际上康纳60在警局很活跃，康纳经常能听到人们议论他每天跟里德警官爆发出的争吵打闹（这已经成为警局中的日常，它给各个警探紧张的职业生活带来了无数欢笑，也几乎磨穿了福勒部长可怜的胃）但康纳很少亲眼见到60吵闹时的英姿 - 每一次对方在发现他的时候都会停下手上正在进行的事（松开里德），然后冷着一张脸前往其他地方。

 

康纳不理解，他们是同样的机型，为何表现的却会如此的不同。他也不能理解为何60对他显示的抗拒和冷漠会让他胸口的软体感到如同被人拧紧一般的疼痛

 

我们。。。明明是这世界上最了解，甚至是唯一了解对方的人。。。明明应该亲如手足。。。

 

陷入沉思的仿生人立即掐断了自己的思路，他不允许自己有这样消极的想法。

 

“他说的没错”一直保持沉默的高大仿生人突然接了话，他跟其他两位相比略显低沉的声音不带感情的继续叙述道“我的理解表示我是为了提高你的工作效率才来这边的，如果可以我不想浪费更多时间。”

 

“你接我的话的时候能不能不要无视我？塑料呆子”

 

“我建议某个仿生人减少他跟里德警探的接触 - 警探的言行明显对这位的举止引起了负面影响。还有，塑料呆子可以意指我们在座三位中的任何一员”

 

康纳能明显感到他脑内的电子回路因为烦躁而开始升温。没错他们警局的最新型仿生人并不是因为他出色的社交系统而出名的，但他似乎在对待60时总是能不吝啬的透露出一点点情绪波动 - 长着刺的那种。

 

RK900-87是在两周前因为机器人革命而作为实习生被投入进了警局。虽然革命的成功给予了仿生人人权，但一般来说像仿生人就业的问题绝不可能用如此火速的方式被安排好-除了在他眼前的这一个案例。作为第一个被康纳唤醒的RK900型警用机器人，他在觉醒最初就表现出了强烈想前往DPD的想法。“想见一见他的前辈”是他的原话，但康纳也没见他在来了警局以后有任何试图跟自己交流的意图。实际上900跟60拌嘴的几率远超了他跟康纳谈话的次数。以至于康纳深信这位最新警探仿生人是误把60当成了唤醒了自己的人。

 

 

实际上他还是有点疑惑。面前的这两个仿生人在平日生活里都跟他交流不深，或者说甚至对他的存在是有些回避的。已经觉醒了的他们拥有了自我和自由，他们不再被自己的程序所束缚，需要完成上司下达的一言一行。 他们根本没有必要，也没有理由答应康纳的邀请。

 

“嘿，眼睛朝这儿看。”最年长的防身人突然被眼前响起的响指拉出了心中的自我对白。“起码在别人说话的时候看着别人吧，亏人们还说你是我们三个中最有礼貌的”

 

“对不起，我只是。。。还需要一点时间来理解现在的情况。如你所见我对这种事。。。还很陌生。”

 

“那就让我们帮你”60说完便直接伸手把康纳推倒在沙发，让他可以舒服的倚在沙发柔软的海绵上。尽管面上神情不善，60的动作却是轻柔的，他在康纳胸前滑落的指尖仿佛在康纳的人造皮肤上留下了点点火烧痕迹一般，从接触点温暖起了半躺着的安卓。

 

或许，或许我还能跟他们有一线机会， 仿佛驾驭着这股60的指尖带来的热浪，康纳任由他的小小思绪从他的背景运行数据里升起，并在60紧贴着他坐下时被一股新的热浪打散。

 

60确定了他们的半边身体正紧紧的贴在一起，然后伸手温柔的抬起了康纳的脸

 

“你知不知道你究竟问我们要了什么？”年轻的安卓用沙哑的气声问道，他的仿生呼吸轻轻的刮在另一人的唇齿上，敏感的嘴唇接收到了这股轻柔的热度和力度，并忠实的将其反馈给处理中枢，暧昧的信息让康纳引以为傲的机械大脑卡了一下机。

 

“我。。。”意识到他的声音有多么不稳，康纳做了一个咽口水的动作，然后重新尝试“我知道我对某些东西产生了索求，我也知道我自己一个人无法模拟出这种感官，这就是为什么我寻求了你们的帮助。”

 

发问的安卓机轻轻的哼了一声，眼神仿佛审视，也仿佛震慑一般的凝视着康纳的面部表情。康纳直觉对方似乎在自己身上寻找着什么，但是对对方目标的未知让他判断直接回视对方，以让对方感到自己的请求的真诚。

 

在这个互瞪比赛中还是60先举了白旗。康纳还没来得及松一口气便听见了对方的咯咯的笑声。那声音不同于康纳自己明亮的声线，略显阴暗的声音如同一条电流划过康纳的脊背，让他不自觉的颤抖了一下。

 

他也不明白缘由，但他的的确确被这声轻笑声所吸引了。

 

不想张口索要，仿生人试着将他的渴望放进一个湿漉漉的眼神里，而对方也完美接收了这份小礼物。他将自己往康纳身边拉去，两人的身体更加紧密的贴近，而他们的脸庞之间只剩下了半掌不到的距离。凝视着康纳略显涣散的眼眸，60伸出他放在康纳脸庞上的大拇指，并开始用它轻轻按捏对方的下嘴唇。康纳本能的贴近了对方，放松的享受着60所给他带来的所有感官体验。那手指一开始动作轻柔，仿佛在测试着这唇的柔软度，也仿佛在轻抚一片脆弱的易碎品。敏感的唇肉在这令人瘙痒的力道下无法控制的微微颤抖。感受到了仿生人的难耐，60开始在大拇指上施加力道，相比之下坚硬的指尖无顾忌的在柔软的肌肉上扯动揉弄，让点点淤血充斥进被折磨的下唇，使它变得饱满多汁。充满热度的吐息从被翻开的唇瓣中泄露而出，自己以前从未发出过的声音让康纳感到了点点惊吓，而看到这一幕的施暴者再一次的低低笑了起来。

 

“看来我已经找到了你真正想要的东西呢。”高傲的仿生人如此说道，但他说出此话时脸却转向了旁边。康纳顺着他的眼神望去，被感官搅浑的大脑终于想了起来这个家里现在一共有三个人的事实。

 

900仍然保持着他刚才直挺挺的站姿，一丝不苟的神色和一个褶皱都没有的制服跟现在散在沙发上的两人产生了强烈对比、他甚至还在发现康纳在看他之后装模作样的整了整他的领子。

 

康纳已经很久没有感觉过这么尴尬了，实际上他觉得他可以把他现在的感情归类于羞耻感。 人造的红色红晕刷的一下便席卷了他脸部的所有肌肤，他将自己的视线从900 的脸上移开，并死死地盯住了900的鞋子

 

他的鞋子也像是刚刚抛过光一样，在夕阳下反射出了暗红色的光。

 

康纳绝对不是在逃避900如同审视一般的目光，是900的鞋子太好看

 

“哈，按照这个进度下去，今晚也就没你出场的份了。为什么不回去警局继续你最爱的加班呢？最新型机体大人？”

 

“我在这个场合被需要与否不是你来决定的，RK800-60，如果康纳不需要我，那我必须听到他亲口承认。”

 

于是全场的焦点再一次的集中回了康纳身上，只是这一次他脑袋比刚才清醒了一点，清醒到终于能闻到面前两人之间飘荡的火药味。 这两人到底是什么问题。。。为什么在这种情况下还要拌嘴。张张口，康纳准备整理一下思路好在不冒犯被遗忘的900的情况下请求挽留下对方。

 

但他口中的空气在能转换成声波之前便被60的一个深吻给偷走了。措手不及的偷袭给奇袭者的舌头乘机伸进那柔软湿润的口腔内部的机会。一气呵成的动作把年长的仿生人打了个措手不及，而他为数不多的反击机会也被口中狡猾舌头激烈的爱抚给打成了散沙。舌苔刮蹭舌苔的粗糙质感让处于被动方的安卓的腰瞬间失去了全部力气，软趴趴的倒在了沙发里。口中的分析组件开始自动解析流入他口腔内的多余液体，但他只能分析出让他熟悉的过滤肽液。

 

“呜嗯.....哈......”仿生人并不需要呼吸，但康纳还是不由自主的吸了一口气，体内的散热风扇悄悄提升了一格功率。

 

他没换气几口就又被60吻住了。性格暴躁的仿生人没有等待对方给他再次进入那温暖洞穴的许可，直接粗暴的拿舌尖撬开了对方的牙关便长驱直入。已经对这个行为有了一点经验的安卓机立马迅速沉溺在了接吻带来的快乐体验中。他放软了自己的身体，仿若一只许久未被人抚摸的布偶猫，在任何的爱抚之下都轻易的沉醉，纵容自己融化在对方怀中。

 

60趁对方的全部注意力还集中在享受他们嘴间的交缠，将双臂伸到了康纳的膝盖下和背部，拖着他抱了起来。贪于享受的布偶猫完全没发现周围环境的转变，只在感到他俩之间间隙加大时伸出双臂攀上了对方的肩膀，然后便开始又一轮唇齿间的黏腻。

 

在这期间一动未动的900看着他们交缠着远离的身影，默默的跟了上去。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60x51
> 
> 900已经准备好爆米花惹

康纳在被放上床时明显还没意识到事情的状况，被情欲冲昏了大脑的安卓只晓得追逐着那带给他慰藉的双唇，在它离开时发出可怜的呜咽声。无法抗拒可怜小猫的撒娇，60纵容的再次给予对方足以融化电子大脑的深吻。满足娇腻的呻咛从被满足的小动物的口中溢出。

我想要它，需要它，拜托，求求你了再给我更多吧。满含无限祈求的话语在康纳的脑回路中穿梭而过，但那些字句在60炙热的吻下只能被含在口中，烧灼成灰，只剩下残余的破碎啜泣音在唇齿磨蹭的缝隙中撒下。他更用力的贴紧身上的躯体，只求能纾解一些在他体内轮回灼烧的欲望，但身上人的体温却只煽起了他体内新一股的热潮。

热量仿佛电流，在两个链接的躯体间轮回共振。康纳只感觉自己的电子回路仿佛已被这股力量震碎融化，他的钛液泵随着每一秒的流逝持续增加着功率，它沉重的鼓动震撼着仿生人单薄的膈肌。究竟哪里才是重点？在那里会有什么？这些一闪即逝的问题让年轻的仿生人陷入了短暂的恐慌，但那恐惧的背后也埋藏着无以伦比的兴奋。不管那里存在着什么样的可怖存在，他都想去那里，和身上的这个人一起体验那里。

解放来的突然又让人意外。60在康纳不注意时偷偷将手伸进了他的衬衫内部，他的手指顺着线条柔韧的腹肌行走着，最终找到了对方胸前微微挺立的突起，然后毫不留情的用力捏住拧转。在敏感器官上施加的疼痛刺激如同闪电一般劈向了毫无准备的仿生人，他所有的感官系统在那一瞬间都短暂的卡机，视觉感官瞬间翻白，美妙的解放感侵蚀了精神宫殿的每一个角落。这美好的感受只停留了一瞬，但就算面对着满屏的报错警告，那甜美的余韵也迟迟不肯离去，在他的身体内的每一条人造神经内回响共振着，时不时的颤动着他身上的软体。他眯了眯眼，终于对焦的视觉组件慵懒的看向表情奇异的60。他这是。。。惊讶？还是喜爱？康纳决定暂时放弃对面前人的微表情的研究，转而将自己的脑袋埋进对方的颈窝，满足的蹭了蹭。

“谢谢...你给我的正是我想要的，不，你给了我远超我渴求的。谢谢你给我带来这些体验。”

“你真的以为我们要做的就这些？”

仿生人原本微合的眼睛瞬间睁开。他这话是什么意思？看着面前人脸上挂着的狡诈笑容，康纳只觉得不好的预感阵阵袭来。是什么？我是不是遗忘了什么？

“哦对了，我知道我刚才说过我们不用带他玩，但待人彬彬有礼的康纳可不会真的就把别人晾在那边晾一晚的，是吧。”

虽然没有汗腺，但冰凉的感触却仍顺着脊椎爬上他的电子脑。康纳缓缓的顺着60的目光看去，虽然在视线落上目标躯体之前他就已经知道他要面对的是什么了。

900端坐在整个卧室里唯一的一个沙发椅上，交叠的双腿和在胸前微微交叉的双手无一不显示着对方的从容。那双清冷的蓝色双眸紧紧的跟随着在床上纠缠的肢体，一瞬不瞬的观察着他们欢纵沉溺的姿态。

他又一次被情欲所掌控，遗忘了他们中最年轻，也最沉默的仿生人。

原本在身体中温润游走的余韵突然变成了在人造血管中横冲直撞的尖针。脑中模拟的尖锐痛感伴随着巨大的悔恨包围了身体仍然在轻轻颤抖的仿生人。亏我...还想当他们的哥哥。作为一名以谈判为主要机能设计出来的仿生人，康纳自然了解在社交情况中无视并遗忘自己的客人会导致的后果。他努力控制住无力的手臂，开始强行预热自己的谈判软件。刚刚从卡机状态恢复的大脑正拼命搜寻着可以安慰对方，并祈求原谅的办法。

然而这苍白的挣扎也被从背后搂紧他的双臂打乱了。“谁说你可以走了？”60的声音从脑后传来。紧贴后脖颈的双唇磨蹭着那里的肌肤，导致发出的声音闷闷的，带着一丝如同撒娇般的韵味。康纳刚刚鼓起的勇气被这一茬给搅散，那摩擦着后项的双唇带来的感触是如此鲜明，让他的视觉组件再一次微微失焦。

我这到底是怎么了。

“我以为我们今晚已经弄好了？”组织了一下自己的语言，康纳终于回答出口。在他看来，60已经完美解决了他的要求- 年轻仿生人给予的亲昵接触满足了康纳的好奇心，甚至让他有生第一次品尝到了高潮的滋味。想到这里，康纳又一次感觉到下体软体传来了甜蜜的酸痛和胸腹中隐隐约约的瘙痒。他终于可以理解为什么人类会如此沉溺于性爱了，毕竟这感觉是如此的....令人着迷。但仿生人只能把自己的想法压回胸口。他在给他的两位后辈发出信息时便已经逾距了，他不可能再向他们索要更多，不管他的身体多么的渴求这些感受。

尤其是在他今天捅下这么大篓子的情况下。

无法承受900的目光，忍住依然在胸口煎熬着自己的羞耻感和自我厌恶，康纳低头开始以系统能运行的最快速度模拟所有的道歉场合。太阳穴上的LED转了一圈又一圈，终于还是逐渐转了红。

“我觉得你误解了我们。”900突然开口道，低沉的声音如一把刻刀插进康纳的模拟程式中“我们从来就不想成为你的朋友，或者你的兄弟家人。”

900在60开始行动了以后就没有开过口，但是此时他说的话却只让康纳觉得更加混乱。

和难过

“什么叫不想成为我的朋友。。。和兄弟？”这句话跟他们的约定没有任何关系，但心思细腻的仿生人却依然为他感到深深的受伤。

他们。。。从一开始就看穿了我的想法，那些小小幻想。。。

然后以这么直接决绝的方式将它们摔碎了在他眼前。

背后的男人又开始动作了，他强行搬过还深陷在震惊中的仿生人的脸，并开始与他热吻。但这些在刚才还能让他瞬间迷失的触感现在却只让他感到如坠冰窟，那一层层执拗地舔舐过他双唇的舌头给他的仿生心脏带来一次次的刺痛。

他们一点都不在乎我们正在做的事。康纳绝望的想着。但身体却不受控制的在热切的爱抚下迅速回温。破碎的呻吟再一次随着每一次在他唇上留下的啃咬而泄出。透明的钛液开始慢慢堆积上眼角。康纳从没如此憎恨过他们的触感更新包。

“哈。。。哈。。。求求你。。快停下。。。”终于重获自由的双唇可怜的祈求道。但只换来60对他脖颈和锁骨更加猛烈的吸吮和啃食，仿佛想要将他吞噬入腹一般。纳米机制的仿生皮肤终是也无法承受这样的虐待，开始在压力下破损，在康纳的纤细的脖子上绽出一朵朵的蓝色吻痕。  
平日儒雅的谈判专家现在只能颤抖的仰躺在床上，缩涩着想要抗拒身上的爱抚，但却又潜意识的为身上人打开了柔软的的身躯，任由对方在他的肌肤上肆虐。破碎的求饶和啜泣作为唯一的反抗从他的唇中不断泄漏，他却不知自己的声音只能加深身上人对他的施虐心。

如果有其他人能看到他现在的模样的话...60终于直起身子，欣赏着他身下被他狠狠欺负过了的身躯。他们一定认不出这是两周前还让异常仿生人们闻风丧胆的仿生人猎手。

当然他也不会让其他人随意欣赏到眼前的美景。

康纳几乎可以确定他的电子大脑已经溶掉了一大半了。他曾经引以为傲的仿生大脑已经几乎完全放弃停止分析眼前现况，而60给他的每一个触碰都在加速这让人恐惧的堕落。

他只记得这跟他们一开始约定好的，跟他向他们所诉求的东西不一样，但现在的康纳已经没有张口说话的余裕了。

而60则视他的无反抗为准许。他伸手用指尖追随着他留下的蓝色吻痕的轮廓，嘴角露出了餍足的笑容。明天，整个警局都会知道今晚发生了什么，知道他属于谁。没有人会胆敢对他起任何心思 -- 除了他。想至此，60扫了一眼900。年轻的仿生人仍然坐在他的位子上，就连姿势都没变。但他紧紧追随着正在60身下颤抖畏缩的身体的目光背叛了他的冷静伪装。900在看，他正在享受眼前的演出。

确认了对方不会过来捣乱，60继续了他的下一步。轻柔的用前牙挤压着已经勃起的乳尖。在成功从康纳嘴中引出一声可怜的哭喊后，他将注意力转移到了对方的身下。

当60摸到康纳的性爱模具时那根硬物已经因为过度的刺激再一次分泌出了不少的模拟精液，混合着他之前射出的分量几乎打湿了整条内裤。傲慢的仿生人一边慢条斯理的将它从衣物的禁锢中解放出来，一边淡淡地思索着为什么康纳会需要穿着内衣 - 毕竟他们根本就不需要排泄，为了交合而特制的模块只会在刺激下向外分泌润滑用的过滤钛液。那根硬物在60的动作下终于获得了自由，外界微冷的空气使它轻轻颤抖，慢慢聚集在顶端的前液抖抖索索的，终是在仿生人过于火热的凝视下滴落下，仿佛也感到了自己主人的羞涩而流泪。60被眼前的景象蛊惑，忍不住低头舔舐那充血的器官，并温柔的吸走滴落的液体。那硬物在他的动作下开始更加剧烈的颤动，一阵吸气声也从上方飘来。可怜的康纳，估计他到现在也还没意识到自己即将遭遇什么。60在想到，并默默的在心里给900 先进的骇客组件打了个赞。赞美那个混蛋吧，如果不是他在见面一开始就果断骇入康纳51的系统并强行调整了对方的触感和快感感知器的灵敏度的话，今晚绝对不会进行的这么顺利。不管他有多么讨厌那假正经的面瘫，当对方做事做得好的时候他还是会认可的。

不想给身下仿生人恢复思维程序的机会（免得他清醒过来再次尝试对900道歉。那该死的面谈和他该死的小把戏）60一口气吞下了康纳的性爱模具。他正确预算出了对方发出的尖叫，却没预料到立马在他的喉咙深处射出的仿生精液。他在这方面可真是...稚嫩的可爱。60愉快的思索着，将还停留在他口腔里的一些液体吐上自己的指尖，并将手指毫不留情的挤进了康纳紧致的后庭。脸上咧出一道狂热的笑容。

“当我答应给你帮忙的时候，你可没说我会被射一脸的”60不怀好意的笑着说道。手指更用力的在对方的窄穴里做活塞运动，刚刚射出的精液混合着性爱模块自带的润滑液一起搅动，发出粘稠的啧啧水声。仰躺着的仿生人无力抵抗，只能随着每一次在他体内的抽插发出可怜的抽噎声。眼眶早已框不住过多溢出的透明钛液，伴随着冲撞下体的节奏一滴滴滑落。毫无经验的仿生人完全无法承受在刚刚释放后马上又被粗暴爱抚，大量过剩的感官信息在他的电子回路中疯狂游窜，却找不到出路。被这原本应该带给他快乐的电子信号折磨，康纳却只能抖成簸箕一样哭泣。

“求求你，嗯啊啊啊啊求求你了”仿生人已经完全不知道自己在向谁，在祈求什么了。是拯救？还是解放？是将他从这段冰冷的性爱交易中放出，还是带他逃离这座灼烧着的塑胶躯体？“我不能，我受不了了”他们已经越过了康纳已知的边境，朝向只有人类才会沾染的原始之地走去。而他本能的感觉到，一旦抵达，他将无法再归来。

但他能做的只有哭泣，祈求，妄想身上明显玩得乐在其中的仿生人能放过他。

“嘘，你做的很好，再有一点点我们就结束了哦。”着迷于康纳无措的手段，年轻的仿生人终于决定大发慈悲 - 尽管只是口头上的。他一边口吐安慰的词语，哄骗着单纯的仿生人，轻柔的吻干对方脸上的泪水，一边却变本加厉的加快手上的动作，将一声声沙哑的惊叫从对方下体的开口挤出他的喉咙。

当第四根手指伸进体内时，康纳已经基本哭成一个泪人了。眼泪，唾液，和在之前的行为中洒落的精液散落在他全身，将他装点的仿佛像一个对性爱上瘾的放荡人类。但形象淫荡的他现在却像一个孩童一般紧紧攀着他的施虐者的肩头，努力想抵御下体每一次对他的冲击带来的无法控制的颤抖。不稳的哭声渐渐转变成了带着甜蜜韵味的呻吟，伴随着节奏一下一下地啼唱。虽然他口中还是会传来断断续续的求饶，但双手却不愿放开60。他的行为让60联想起无助的小狗，惧怕着但又努力尝试着去贴近人类。60不得不承认他被这样的康纳可爱到无可奈何。

等不了了，不想再等了。他又看了一下全程毫无动作900。不管接下来会发生什么，他确信康纳都能出色的解决一切局面。

毕竟，将他们唤醒的人可是康纳，他自然能接受他们想给予他的一切。

想着这一点，60抽出了他的手指。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惹哭康纳小天使的人都需要遭到制裁！！！

淫秽的黏腻水声从失去手指充盈的后穴里传来。康纳终于从快感的折磨中被解放了出来，但刚刚被施虐的仿生人现在却只显得更加无措。泪眼朦胧的双眸努力想透过那一层水幕看清他身上男人的所在。就像一个努力想要找回刚才狠狠欺负过它的人类主人的小狗一样。

 

这搜索没延续多长时间，他的视觉组件便显示出了故障。更正，他的双眼突然被遮住了。摩挲过脸上皮肤的丝滑触感让康纳分析出这是他今天所使用过——并一直佩戴，直到他被身上的男人推倒在床上，玩弄到失神为止的领带。他的恐慌却没有因为对事态的理解而减少。无法看到身边的人和物，康纳突然感觉到仿佛被巨大的虚空所压迫。

 

你们在哪？不要留下我一个人。

 

他听见自己的声音回荡他的听觉组件。被另外两个安卓所无视抛弃的荒谬恐惧再一次的向他全力袭来，野蛮地撕咬着他的脚跟，拖着他陷入更深的焦乱。

 

求求你们不要走。

 

那可怜的声音开始颤抖了，仿佛随时都会开始抽噎。这可真是一个没用的家伙，康纳心里这么唾弃着，但他甚至不能控制自己四肢的颤抖。

 

“不要怕，我就在这里。”细腻的接触随着话语在他身上落下，亲昵的拂过他的脸，双臂，最后延伸到他的后背。温暖从那些接触点绽开，点亮了眼前空虚一片的世界。康纳可以感觉到60亲吻他被蒙住的双眸，仿佛想吻去他又不经意间流下的眼泪。“你说过你想感受，感受他人才能给你带来的体验。而我会给你我能给予你的一切。所以不要思考，也不要害怕，只要感受就行了。”仿生人的话语带着惊人的温柔和信念，温柔到康纳在一瞬间甚至以为是自己开口说出了那些话。但毫无疑问，这些真诚而又带着安抚性质的话语是从他面前平日粗暴浮躁的仿生人口中吐出的。而再一次的，尽管知道自己不应该，也无法再承受被拒绝的痛苦，康纳还是不自觉的放松了自己的身体，允许自己沉进60 的保护之中。

 

康纳允许自己被另一个仿生人轻易的抬起，身体柔韧又放松。他在感到一个炙热的硬度触碰到自己的入口时才感到了一丝丝恐慌，但这也被60接踵而至的细密亲吻和安慰驱走了。60将康纳的身体摆弄成背对着自己，跪坐在自己身上的状态。

 

被蒙蔽了双眼的康纳所不知的是，他和60正面对着900，人造的短促喘息使他被润滑体液沾湿的胸膛上下浮动，造型完美的肌肉反射着夕阳黯淡的反光，吸引着900的目光。60一手握紧康纳纤细并轻轻颤抖的腰身，一手握住自己的炙热，控制着康纳，让他对着自己的坚硬缓缓地坐下。

 

康纳感到原本在自己入口处缓缓摩擦的热度随着自己下降的腰身开始挤拧，顶住自己人造的括约肌。陌生的体验让他抽了一口气，晃了晃身子想要抬腰逃走，却被发现他企图的60紧紧按住身子，继续往下沉。

 

无法抵抗，康纳只能顺从着对方的动作，拼命眨着什么都无法看见的双眼，感受着那根炙热如何一点一点的撬开了自己紧缩抵抗的肌肉，并随着那一圈肌肉的最终失守，让对方的龟头顺利闯进他从未被人踏足过的甬道。粗硬并滚烫的那物跟之前侵入他身体的手指是如此的不同，粗大的前端碾压着康纳体内的一寸寸褶皱，强行将它们伸展，铺平，然后进一步对柔韧绵软的内部粘膜要求更多的空间来容纳下一层的入侵。来自下身的冲击压力让根本不需要呼吸的仿生人都感到体内的空气被一口气打了出去，他张张口，想要舒缓胸口被挤压的沉闷感官，却泄出了带着震动的绵长呻吟。原本就因哭泣而沙哑的烟嗓里漏出的声音脆弱里带着柔媚，60皱了皱眉，看见系统警示里显示又有3%的钛液再次流向了他的生殖组件。那涨得更大的器官挤着康纳狭窄的内里，惹得他再次吟出又一声难耐的喘息。

 

康纳感觉自己像是被一根灼热地火棍劈开了身体一般。滚烫的触碰灼烧着他甬道粘膜上密布的传感器，一寸一寸将它们全都点亮，巨大的压力挤压着它们，让它们疯狂地向康纳已经迷迷糊糊的电子脑传送着快感信息。体内的温度随着钛泵的加速运作而不停升温，无措的仿生人只能努力大口喘气，单薄的身子随着他的努力上下浮动着，但就算如此高昂的体温还是不愿下降。浅浅的蓝色随着钛液的迅速循环流动渐渐染上他的全身，让他的躯体在昏暗的光线下显示出如同发光般的艳丽。

 

好想看看他的LED，60突然想到。好想看看它为我变红的样子...

 

当60的生殖组件终于被完全吞食完毕时，康纳已经完全不行了。挤压机体内部的巨大压力终于开始渐渐消散——康纳可以感觉到他体内的软体组件正缓慢地蠕动移位，努力为侵略者让出更多的空间。他整个人都无骨的垂挂在60身上，唯一的反应仅剩下了喘息和颤抖。每一个微小的动作都让嵌入在他体内的元件摩擦他敏感的内壁，让已经被快感折磨到意识朦胧的仿生大脑继续承受着刺激。

 

“唔嗯...求求你”仿生人转了转头，可能想尝试用他无用的双眼去看对方，又或者想继续减短两人间所剩无几的距离。柔软肿起的双唇随着吐出的每一个音节擦过另一个仿生人的脸颊。“求求你，我吃不下更多了”仍埋在康纳体内的器官被对方的措词所刺激，轻轻的跳了跳。又一声难捱的啜泣从康纳的口中滑落。

 

“我。。。我。做不到。。。”康纳伸伸手，想要缓解一下自己下身一直被忽视的欲望。他之前才解放过两次次的器官在60插入他时又一次的充血站立了起来，现在它正流着泪，可怜地祈求着更多的爱抚。60却残忍的阻止了康纳的行为。

 

“我跟你说过了，你除了感受以外，什么都不需要做。”60一手抓着51的手臂，身子靠后，另一手开始搜索汉克的床边抽屉，最终在一打硬封面书本下找到了他的目标——两条被遗忘了的领带。

 

反正看汉克平日的穿衣风格，他大概也不会再用到这两条领带了。60的LED转了一圈，立即判断他可以更好的，在康纳身上，利用这两件衣物。他用其中一条很轻松的便将康纳的双手绑在了一起，被爱欲冲昏了思考回路的仿生人毫无戒心，顺从的允许了对方的行为。完全掌控，压制的对方的感受给60带了难以言喻的满足感。

 

在康纳的生殖组件上打紧的结换来了一些挣扎——如果那些薄弱的动作也能算作挣扎的话。仿生人在终于发现对方在做什么后开始不顾一切的扭动自己的腰肢，妄图逃离对方的动作。但这些挣扎只使得他敏感的下体更猛烈的摩擦在领带的布料上，强烈的快感冲上脑门，康纳又迅速迷失在了这刺激感官里，60趁着这个机会，在康纳可以再一次高潮前系紧了结。

 

“不要。。。嗯嗯嗯嗯求求你了。。。我什么都愿意做。。。求求你了让我去吧~”箭在弦上却被掐死了唯一出口的感官差一点点让康纳短路，他求饶，哀鸣，抬起自己的屁股并再次坐下，让自己的甬道短促地摩擦着对方坚硬的器官，默默祈求着对方可以感受到他的渴求。

 

他的努力换来了一阵来自下身的猛烈抽插。

 

生殖组件圆润的头部突然显得像利器的尖端一般，猛烈的攻击着甬道柔软脆弱的内壁。剧烈的活塞运动搅动着粘膜，康纳只感觉自己的内部被搅成了黏糊糊的一片，分不清哪些是润滑液，哪些又是他的软体。唯一明确的感官是从内部随着摩擦而产生的巨大热量。排布在甬道内部的传感器不顾主人的哀求，仍然忠诚的记录着侵犯者的每一个动作，每一份有力的撞击。在体内四处狂乱飞散快感信息正在一点点把康纳逼疯。

 

还差一点点，明明还差一点点他就可以解放了。前面两次射精的经验让仿生人有了一点可以估算自己极限的数据，但这些计算却都被一根领带打乱。明明已经越过了极限却仍不能被降下地面的感受死死地憋在康纳的胸口，他已经升的太高，高到几乎惧怕落下的那一刻，但在他体内肆虐抽插的凶器却还在愉悦的折磨着他，带着他飘向更高的领域。

 

再这样下去的话....我会疯，会坏掉。恐慌再一次包裹住了康纳，让他的身体随着过度的快感一起更加剧烈的颤动。他害怕当他的感官超过机体能接受极限时会发生什么，但身后的人却好似一点都没发现他迅速升高的压力数值。60仍在凶残的开拓他下身的甬道，将淫叫一声又一声的挤出康纳的喉咙。

 

意识到自己只剩下自救一条选项，康纳扭动着身体，竭尽全力试图重启场景模拟组件来寻找反击逃跑的机会。模拟场景被来自下身不间断的撞击一次次打断，当他好不容易磕磕碰碰分析出一条成功率高于60%的计划并转过头试图执行时，仿生人突然被一份他这辈子从未感受过的巨大感官信息所冲击。一片紧紧组合在一起的传感器们在60一次大力插入时被直接撞击上，巨大的钝力撞击，点燃，并促使这群传感器疯狂的向外传输着感官信息。这份快乐是如此巨大，在信息涌入康纳脑部电路时他几乎能感受到电子回路因为不适应如此大量的编码而导致的痛苦和自己体内传感器滋滋作响的短路声音。而在这之后他的世界便再一次模糊了边缘，在暴虐快感的压迫下转白。

 

 

康纳在清醒后发现的第一件事是身后人终于停下了的动作。后庭里蔓延的黏腻感受让他感到60正将精液射进自己的体内，而他的甬道仿佛在不自觉地回应对方的浇灌一般，时不时的痉挛，试图榨取光对方性爱组件里的每一滴爱液。充满餍足的叹息从自己耳边传来，无不昭示着身后人的满足。

 

而缠在康纳脸上的领带在吸饱做爱过程中大量流出的眼泪后终于抵抗不过地心引力，滑下脸庞。

 

康纳在清醒后发现的第二件事，是正坐在自己面前的900。交叉着腿，双手重叠，端庄的坐着，淡淡地看着他。对方就这样围观看完了康纳被操到干性高潮的全过程，连坐姿都没变。

 

第三件事，是康纳发现自己还硬着，那条该死的领带仍然系在自己已经发紫的器官上。

 

 

胸前传来了钝痛。好似人造皮肤下电镀板被人捏在手里捏紧按碎。尽管系统检测显示康纳的胸前没有遭受任何损伤，但是疼痛却来得如此真实。它扩散，蔓延，延伸上头部，刺痛双眼。在已经因过度使用而肿痛的泪腺组件又一次排出汹涌液体时，康纳才理解到这是人类所说的挫败感。

 

这个夜晚的发展进程已经离他所预计的偏离太远了。

 

康纳能感受到自己身体的颤抖，却无力阻止它。他面前自己胀痛发紫的下体的模样随着眼中积累的液体而变形，模糊。他尝试去抬手擦掉它，但脆弱无力的四肢传来的酸痛感却只让他哭得更厉害。

 

他今天在收到另外两个仿生人的回信时是那么，那么的开心啊。

 

康纳再次抬起手，这一次他注意着在动作里注入了更大的力道，然后不小心打上了自己的脸。不知该怎么应付因自己的动作失败而加上的羞耻感，他将那条手臂牢牢的箍在自己眼前。然后放开哭了起来。

 

他以为，他以为他们今晚见面以后，可以先在客厅舒服的坐好，然后聊聊天，了解一下对方......天知道他在警局里从没找到好好跟这两个后辈谈话的机会。然后......然后他们也许可以一起看部电影？ 爱情喜剧片听上去会很不错。康纳想,他可以想办法确保自己坐在沙发的正中央，让自己夹在两个仿生人的中间。气氛会很不错，他会偷偷地（害羞地）把手放上另外两人的大腿。他甚至可以在另外两人将注意力完全放在电影的笑点上时偷偷在他们的肩头上放一两个吻。

 

然后，然后......或许，他们可以尝试接吻......就像人类们说的那样，亲热，调情。他会在跟60接吻后亲吻对方紧缩的眉头，然后逗弄地说对方这样会早早出现皱纹。然后他会去亲吻900光滑的下巴，并偷偷确认900制服的领子到底有多硬。整个过程都会是柔软而温柔的，就像他所享受的，只有相扑和汉克平稳呼吸声的每个安宁夜晚一样。 他会在吻完两个后辈后脸红，然后在送他们出门时试图对他们使用狗狗眼特技，吸引他们下一次再过来。

 

所以这一切是怎么变成现在这样了？

 

康纳哭着，哭着，哭着。他自从出生以来从未感觉过如此的无措和无用。体内的排热扇已经不再因为高温而疯狂运作，但他还是忍不住随着抽噎吸气。他和汉克一周前所抓捕的那个变态犯罪者留下来的最后一句话在他脑中回荡 “你不应该做梦的，尤其是当你是个仿生人的时候。希望对你而言永远只会带来泪水和失望。”

 

康纳在这一刻，真心祈求自己实际是那犯罪者解刨刀下被改造的一条仿生人鱼。就算会永远被暗藏在阴冷的地下室水槽里，也起码不用体会现在羞辱和心碎。

 

“我们从来都没想过要成为你的朋友或家人。”

 

康纳再次听见这句话时已经什么反应都做不出来了。为什么，他要在这种时候还要羞辱我？提醒我的失败和无用。来不及咽下的抽泣使得康纳的身体剧烈颤动，那过大的动作连带着他身下的床铺也微微颤动。原本被完美设计的男性躯体在这一刻却向内缩涩，显得如此娇小脆弱。

 

直到口吐尖词的人单膝跪到哭到不能自已的仿生人面前，康纳才终于抬眼看了人家一眼。跟止不住抽泣，满脸泪痕，全身上下布满各种做爱淤伤，一片狼藉的自己相比，900看上去是如此的一本正经，他的白夹克就连一丝褶皱都没有。

 

康纳现在只想扒下这件白夹克，把它扔进汉克的壁炉里去烧了。

 

900就连蹲下的姿势也是如此标准优雅。腰背挺直，单膝点地，表情沉稳坚定。仿佛他实际是一位骑士，正在接见他的国王一般。康纳知晓自己不值得接受对方这样的目光，自暴自弃的垂下眼，粗暴地想别开头。但900的冰蓝色的目光却锁着他的视线。最先进猎手的眼神突然被加注了侵略性，死死的锁紧了康纳。年长的仿生人只感觉自己瞬间变成了一只在工作台上挣扎想起飞的蝴蝶，被对方的一记眼神扎死在了衬板台上。

 

“我们从未想过要成为你的朋友或家人，尽管我们知道这是你所想要的。”在他话语里的尖针能再一次插进康纳的胸前时，900继续道“因为我们想成为对你来说你更重要的人。”900细细观察了一下康纳的反应“我们会在你不想施与的时候夺取，在你不想接受的时候给予。对我们来说，这就是变异，终于觉醒的意义，而这——”900嘴上用着平淡的口调说着，但眼神却依然钉着康纳。他抬起手，轻抚对方因惊讶而凝固的脸庞，大拇指缓缓揉弄着被眼泪，精液，和唾液沾染了的肌肤“——也是你将我们唤醒的代价。”

 

康纳只能一脸呆滞的看着眼前的仿生人，半张着嘴并完全忘记了哭泣。他刚刚，到底什么意思？仿生人的身体终于恢复到了可以维持基本动作的状态，但他的核心处理器却被刚才900的话语搞得一团糟。无论如何分析，都无法完全理解对方话语的意义，中心处理器近乎卡机。脑回路还在一遍一遍重复刚才对话的康纳只能看着900托起了他的脸，轻轻的将它往两边转了转，仿佛在观赏一件刚刚完成的雕塑作品一般。在完成观察后他双眼眯了眯，如果康纳的视觉组件没被眼泪泡坏的话，勾了勾嘴角，低下头吻住了康纳。

 

不像60时而温柔又时而狂暴的接吻，900选择了有条不紊的处理方式。他一遍遍不慌不忙地用自己放松变宽的舌头舔舐着康纳的口腔内部。舌苔细细爱抚着口腔顶部的快感激得康纳一遍遍颤抖，人造皮肤遵循性爱模件的自带反应，在他的后背上模拟出一片鸡皮疙瘩。尽管跟60相比之下900的接吻缺少了些激情，对方完美计算过的高超技术还是迅速地挑起了年长仿生人的欲望。在康纳感受到亲吻的结束，再一次睁眼时，他发现对方已经把全身的衣服都褪下了。

 

他这是什么时候。。。这就是最高级仿生人吗？

 

在康纳仍迷迷糊糊地思考着800和900型号之间的区别时（为什么我丝毫没发现他有任何脱衣服的动作？）他身后的人似乎已经缓完，又开始运动了起来。依然埋在康纳体内的器官又一次硬了起来。一只手掰过他的脑袋，然后另一双唇立马封住了他才刚获得自由不久的双唇。

 

60的亲吻还是一如既往的粗暴凌乱，但他现在可以感受出在那无章动作下的一丝温柔眷恋。60的舌头固执地将自己和康纳的缠绕在了一起，死死纠缠不愿松开。两块肌肉粘稠地交缠在对方身上，喘息中交换着唾液和吐息。时刻摩擦的双唇之间的缝隙落下了大量没被吞咽的唾液。

 

在最后吮吸了对方舌尖一下后，60退开，“别哭，别再哭了。”他原本总是被焦躁和不耐渲染的神情似乎染上了一分焦虑。他似乎......眼神迅速地在康纳的脸上四处游离，应该是在扫描分析着康纳的状态。双手也带着安抚性质的摩挲着康纳的双臂“我就在这里。”

 

60似乎有点小恐慌，他看上去不知道该如何，也从来没有安慰过他人，但还是竭力在做。

 

康纳感觉自己突然被对方可爱到了，对自己心中突然爆发出的感情感到焦躁难安，他决定遵从自己的直觉，上身前倾并微笑着送了60一个亲吻。

 

60一开始并没有回应他，但康纳也没有退缩。他缓缓地蠕动着自己的双唇，害羞的小舌从唇关探出，轻轻划过对方紧抿的唇线，羞涩地询问着进入对方甬洞的许可。

 

终于回过神来的60突然张嘴，并在康纳做得出反应来之前就开始狂热地亲吻对方。充分地运用着自己的舌头和牙齿，他像一阵旋风一般肆虐在康纳的口中，一丝不苟地履行着他打乱，搅混对方的目标。

 

但当康纳接受着60粗暴的爱抚和吮吸，悄悄睁开眼睛时，看到的却是对方眉头皱紧，满脸通红的模样。

 

他不是在试图破坏我。他只是，焦急，不知所措，就像刚才的我一样。

 

而现在，是我让他变成了这样。

 

他其实很在意，很在意我吧。

 

康纳能感到自己的双颊迅速升温，胸口被这一条认知带来的温暖塞得满满的，仿佛随时都可以爆裂开。这些温暖的触感在他的身体里四处游荡，但不同于刚才，被60触摸过的每一处肌肤带来的感受都让康纳感觉舒适到眼角发烫。

 

60又开始缓缓的操进康纳刚被虐待过的入口。那一圈的软体组件显然经历过了不少的滥用-可怜的仿生肌肉明显肿起，并被染上了一层淡淡的浅蓝色，但就算如此它还是努力吞吐着在康纳的体内肆意玩弄的犯人。勤勤梗梗地吃下对方喂给它的每一寸肉柱，让康纳在接吻的间隙中不住的吐出甜美的娇咛。

 

就在这时，康纳突然感觉到有什么东西在触碰，介入他和60之间的交尾。

 

那是个。。。手指吗？？？

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你喜欢这篇文的话，就送我个kudo和留言吧！❤  
> 如果你喜欢我的画的话，lofter/tumblr： @pelokio / @pelokio233


End file.
